Global Positioning Sniper
''“Guide a team of operatives through a Russian Base without alerting any guards” ''- Spec Ops Description Global Positioning Sniper is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame and one of three, the others being Dune Basher and Drag Race, that can only be played in splitscreen. The objective is for one player to move through a Russian Relay Station to the Logistics Building while the other covers them from an overwatch position. The moving player has reduced visibility due to a powerful snowstorm and must rely on the overwatch player to locate and warn them of enemies. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 3 minutes 11 seconds although estimated veteran completion time is around 6 minutes 43 seconds. Overview The players, unlike in Drag Race and Dune Basher start in different locations, with player one hiding behind a crate on a landing pad and player two positioned on the cliff. Almost immediately the players will be forced to test their skills as five Russian troops are at the landing pad guarding the first weapons cache. If the players wait then two wander off allowing the ground player to easily eliminate the team before picking up better weapons. After rearming it is only 120m to the logistics center but due to a barbed wire fence the player has to take the long way round. As they move through the base Russian patrols, consisting of four soldiers, a dog handler and a Dog will constantly move through the base, and will occasionally spawn behind the player. The over-watch player armed with a remote camera will have to keep track of the ground player and any enemies in the vicinity by sending them the thermal camera footage of their surroundings. As the player moves they will find a dead-end and a door that can be opened, and eventually leads to the logistics building, but one which the over-watch player can’t penetrate with the thermal scope. It is important that the player acts quickly and takes out the eight Russian Soldiers inside before they activate the alarm. After clearing the building the ground player has to wait for a patrolling UAZ to pass and head through the snowstorm up to the logistics building. In this section it is important for the over-watch player to knock out the two snipers sitting in the guard towers, possibly while the ground player is inside the building, to reduce the likely hood of them spotting them when they emerge. After reaching the logistics building and dodging enemy patrols an Mi-28 ‘Havoc’ appears, two on Veteran Difficulty, and targets the Overwatch player. It is now the duty of the ground player to shoot down the choppers using one of the launchers in the weapon cache by the logistics building. Once the Havocs are destroyed the mission ends and as long as both players are alive will be awarded their stars. Player Responsibilities Ground Player *Taking the Overwatch Player’s advice and act accordingly *To make sure that they clear the ‘through building’ quickly and quietly *To find weapons that will aid them in infiltrating the base *To defend the Overwatch Player from the Havocs Overwatch Player *To actively search for enemies and send their strength and position to the Ground Player *Snipe Enemies that may cause the Ground Player problems *To be ready to give the Ground Player support if they get into trouble Weapon Loadouts Starting Weapons Ground Player ACR.png|Supressed ACR w/ Red Dot Sight USP.45.jpg|USP. 45 w/ Tactical Knife FRAG.jpg|Frag Grenade x4 Stun.png|Stun Grenade x4 Overwatch Player Barrett50.png|Silenced Barrett .50cal Overwatch M9.png|M9 FRAG.jpg|Frag Grenades x 4 Smoke Bomb.png|Smoke Grenades x2 Found in Weapons Caches Weapons Cache 1 TAR21.png|TAR-21 Grenadier w/ Holographic Sight Skorpion.png|Silenced Skorpion w/ Extended Magazines RPD.png|RPD w/ Holographic Sight KS-23.png|KS-23 Strike.png|Striker w/ Red Dot Sight and Grip PP2000.jpg|Akimbo PP2000 Weapons Cache 2 AK-MW2.jpg|AK-47 Grenadier w/ Holographic Sight Denel-NTW-20-image.jpg|Denel NTW-20 w/ FMJ Rounds AUG-HBAR.jpg|AUG HBAR w/ Heartbeat Sensor and Grip RPG-7.png|RPG-7 M9.png|Silenced M9 w/ Red Dot Sight and Tactical Knife Enemy Weapons AK-MW2.jpg|AK-47 MP5K.png|MP5k AUG-HBAR.jpg|AUG HBAR RPD.png|RPD Dragunov.png|Dragunov w/ Thermal Scope (Guard Tower Snipers Only) Strike.png|Striker PP2000.jpg|PP2000 M9.png|M9 Trivia Global Positioning Sniper is a play on words of the Global Positioning System navigation device Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Special Ops Category:Levels